FireVivor: Season 1
The first season of FireVivor where Fire takes 9 people to compete against each other. It was a success <33 Unfortunatley, I did loose a lot of info, so please post a recap if you were in the RP. Episode Summaries Episode 1 *Vick combed his hair and fiddled with his glasses. *The challenge was an alphabet challenge. *Greg dominated the competition. *Seekay threw the challenge, while acting Portuguese. *Zac met Tia. Later tried to speak to her, only to learn she's death. To this, Zac began to yell, and the duo found a way to comunicate. The two quickly became friends, due to the rest of the island being freaks. While neither tried in the challenge they agreed to vote Vick, due to him having "Ick" in his name. Later, when Zac was nearly eliminated the two huged, and after, Vick kissed him before leaving. *Tia voted Vick because she heard the "ick". Zac found out out she was deaf. *Benbo won the idol in a twist, but gave it to Greg. He joined two alliances. *After Benbo won idol, Greg formed an alliance with him, hoping to be given the idol. Then he allied with Allyssa and Tia. He won immunity and received the idol. Told everyone to vote out Vick. Vick is voted out. *Sirius formed an alliance with Gacy, and then with Vick, who was eliminated. *Gacy voted for Zac. Episode 2 *Seekay threw the challenge and acted Portuguese again, which got him voted off. *Zac and Tia were happy they both got to stay. During the challenge, they were the first two to fall, allowing them both to watch the rest of the challenge together. At the vote, Zac voted Tia. Realizing that if he wanted to win, she couldn't be here, as she was a distraction. *Tia became friends with Zac and voted for Seekay because Greg yelled at her to. *Benbo becomes crazy with the desire to win. *Greg tried to vote out Seekay, and hears that Sirius is gunning for him. Played idol, wasted idol. Seekay goes, according to the plan. *Sirius recruited Allyssa and Benbo, and the two of them voted out Seekay. *Gacy voted for Seekay. Episode 3 *Operation Size. Zac and Tia began to wonder about the size of their host, and so the duo decided Tia would find out--- However, when it came down to it, Zac refused to let Tia do it. Not wantning to ruin her. Once again, Zac voted Tia, though he felt terrible for it, and as expected he was sent packing. *Tia was being deaf as usual, and only talked to Zac. When Zac got out, she cried, and threatened to "kill the motherf**ker" who did it. She tried to get Greg out, but he played his idol, also. *Benbo begins loosing himself. *Greg didn't win immunity. He tried to get alliance (plus Tia's guy Zac) to vote out Sirius. The alliance basically abandoned him, Zac gets voted off. *Knowing Greg had an idol, Sirius got his alliance to vote for Zac. Greg played his idol, and Zac went home. *Gacy votes for Zac. Episode 4 *Tia had been gunning for Greg, the person responsible for getting Zac out, but when Greg was given immunity, she switched to Ben, who gave him immunity. She failed horribly in the challenge because of her being deaf. *Benbo is gone completely only knowing Greg is true ally. Realizing his friend is doomed. Benbo gives his immunity to Greg. After this big revel all aliances attack him. Benbo is gone. WIth the loss of the money that caused him to loose himself Benbo regains sanity. He leaves the island new and better man with a friend he can trust. *Greg became paranoid, trying to figure out who betrayed him. Tried to get them all to vote out Tia after finding out it was her that flipped. Got immunity from Benbo who is the best ally ever, but then Benbo goes after Allyssa voted for him. *Sirius votes for Benbo after he betrays the alliance. *Gacy votes for Benbo. Episode 5 *Tia failed miserably in the challenge, and after the only choices for elimination being her and her two allies, she tried to stop Greg from playing his idol and voted him, but Greg played his idol and Gacy went home. *Greg won challenge, getting an idol. Gave it to Allyssa, hoping to win her back to his side. Tia apologized and agreed to rejoin Greg's alliance. Teamed up with Sirius, his old rival, after realizing he was in trouble. Successfully teamed up with them and voted out Gacy. Wasted an idol. *Greg approaches Sirius about an alliance. When Greg wins immunity, Sirius decides to stick with it, and votes with Allyssa and Greg for his longtime partner Gacy. *Gacy votes Greg. Episode 6 *Tia failed horribly in the challenge, and voted Allyssa just because. *Greg continued his alliance with everyone, and won immunity. Voted for biggest threat and longest ally, Allyssa. Realized he'll probably lose. *Sirius and Greg deem Allyssa as a bigger threat than Tia, so they vote her out. Episode 7 *Tia got confused with the voting and congratulated Greg on his win, and then found out that nobody won yet. She tried to gain BB's vote by saying she was handicapped, but only placed second. *Greg came in third place, but he still thought he played the best game. *Sirius won the jury vote. Heroes or Villains? (From the Host's POV) Heroes- Sirius, Tia, Zac, Greg, Benbo Villains- Allyssa, Gacy All-Stars Tia, Greg, Benbo Maybe Sirius Maybe Allyssa